Jakarot
Jakarot (ジャカロット, Jakarotto), alternately Jamison (ジャミソン, Jamison) is the potara fusion of Goku (Ka'karotto') and Ja'mie. Jakeo named himself randomly based in his fusees names. His "manga" appearances is known as Jakarotto a fusion of his Jamie's birth name and Goku's Earth Name. Personality Jakarot takes on the personality of the brothers. However Jakarot is much more serious then his counterpart Vegito. Like Jamie, he strategies each technique and analysis his opponent for attacks or to improve his abilities. Appearance Jakeo's appearance is fusion of each's appearance. He wears Jamie's Yellow Supreme Kai Outfit and Goku's Orange Gi on his blue sleeves. His pants are that of Jamie's while his boots are Goku's. His hairstyle depicts three hair-lock similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2-style with Jamie's Super Saiyan 2-style hair. Transformations Super Saiyan Jakarot transforms into a Super Saiyan after transforming but the level wasn't good enough to fight Xicor. Super Saiyan 2 As a Super Saiyan 2, he gains a single hair lock, his hair is more rigid and is lot more stronger. He was able to do some damage to Saiyan Clone, but wasn't strong enough to handle a full confrontation. Super Saiyan 3 As a Super Saiyan 3, he was able to equal the strength of the cloned Saiyan. He was able to counter every move but his Super Saiyan 3 energy wasn't enough Major attacks so he released an energy ball that allowed him to transform into a Great Ape Golden Great Ape He was able to transform into a Golden Great Ape thanks to a Portable Blutz Waave Device made by Bulma. In this form he is able to thrash Xicor around, however he soon ascends to Super Saiyan 4, still retaining the upperhand. Super Saiyan 4 As Super Saiyan 4 his appearance changes to that only his pants remain but gains Goku's wrist bands. His fur colour is a Rust Red with gold trims with rust red eyes and her being jet black. In this form he was able to outclass the mighty Xicor. Techniques *Solar Flare Kamehameha - A blinding attack combined from Goku's True Kamehameha and Jamie's Solar Flare. *Kaio-Ken Magma Blast - Used by Jakarot combined Goku's Kaio-Ken x20 and Jamie's Magma Blast unleashing a massive corrosive energy wave. **Super Kaio-Ken Magma Blast - A more powerful version used by Jakarot in his Golden Great Ape form, he is able to greatly damage Xicor with this blast. *Kamikaze Punch - A technique used by Jamie *Kamehameha - Goku's Signature attack. *Magma Blast - Jamie's Signature attack. *Blackjack Shot - A rush attack that Jakarot uses. consisting of 20 punches and fires a Finger Beam towards his opponent. *Double Shot - A rush attack. Jakarot kick his opponent in the stomach and then in the centre of his/her back. *Saiyan Shield. Trivia *His alternate and primary names a combination Goku and Jamie's names **Jakarotto/Jakarot: Goku (Ka'karotto) and Ja'mie **Jamison: '''Jami'e and '''Son Goku Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Super Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Potara Category:Saiyans Category:Alternate Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Goku Category:Transformation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Fusions Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Transformation Users